


you asked for it

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ She told him to make a better use of his mouth. He did just that. LOTR!SasuSaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you asked for it

She couldn’t breathe.

Moments ago, she might have been pissed at him, might have been livid enough to want to rip his damn stupid elvish head off his shoulders, but with the way he had cornered her, his hands on her each side of her head as he looked at her, dark eyes intense and sensual, filled with the most sinful of feelings, she couldn’t find it in herself to even muster any ounce of anger.

At the way his mouth lifted in the corner, and at how one single brow raised  _just so_ , he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

There was something strangely arousing in seeing a usually apathetic and collected elf showing the most subtle, but powerful signs of desire and interest.

Sasuke, like all his other kind, had never been prone to expressing his emotions, no matter how positive or negative. He’d only ever shown that side of himself in their most dire times, like that night they fought the wretched guardian beast of the old dwarf caves, where they’d almost lost their guide, Kakashi, in the midst of it all.

But this was something entirely different. They were in his family’s own Elven lands, safe from any harm and hidden from the rest of the world. She wasn’t sick or hurt or dying—there was no reason for him to display such bursts of… non-apathy. What could have possibly brought on this sort of freedom in expression? What could have possibly swayed him out of his usual comfort zone of practised disinterest, and into this complete lack of suppression for the simplest—

A gasp left her lips as he suddenly leaned forward some more, hands sliding to her face, one skimming fingers teasingly over her right shoulder, while the other cupped her jaw so gently that she felt he might as well have not been holding it at all. The tip of his nose nudged alongside hers, lips fluttering teasingly over hers—but never touching—while he watched her carefully, the heat in his stare still blazing. Sakura let out a shaky breath at that, unable to stop her gaze from dropping to his mouth hovering over hers, still.

He made her mouth run dry, made her heart pound faster, because she could see it in his eyes how much he wanted her, how much he lusted for her and fantasized about her. How much he wanted to kiss her, right now in this moment, and run his lips along the sweet curves of her naked body, tasting every inch of her marvelous human-dwarvish geography.

She hadn’t realized how much her eyes drooped, heavy with the stifling heated air between them, until he brushed the corner of her eye with his thumb, the tug of his mouth lifting just a little higher.

Her mouth parted at this, his mighty arrogance ticking her off, but before she could even push him away and snarl some type of snotty remark about elves and their ever-so-present sense of superiority over everyone else, the hand at her shoulder slipped down to cradle one hip firmly, fingers bunching the material of her nightdress. She inhaled sharply, her tiny hands jerking up against his chest out of pure nervous instinct as his fingers rubbed tiny circles through the fabric, sending shivers up her spine.

And then he was leaning closer again, tipping her jaw so he could look at her properly, while his mouth dropped all too teasingly over hers, and the hand at her hip dropped down to her naked thigh and squeezed, before running up under the nightdress and over her stomach. Her eyes fluttered shut at this and a breathy moan passed her lips. His hands were so soft.

 _Damn him and his stupid, delicate hands,_  she cursed in her fuzzy mind, digging her teeth in her bottom lip as he trailed his hand upwards in the valley between her breasts, pressing gently there.  _I’ve got more callouses than he does, how is that even possible?_ His fingers skidded to the side of one pert breast with a mischievous touch, obviously meaning to rile her up some more from the anticipation of it all. A small whimper left her at this, and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

_Stupid, pretty elves._

“Sasuke,” she gasped, when he kissed the corner of her mouth slowly, sensually.

When she felt his lips fluttering over hers again, she lifted her chin and leaned forward, trying to capture what he’d been torturing her with for quite some time now. Her jaw tightened when he evaded her, pushing her harder against the wall by pressing a hand to her stomach hotly.

She opened her eyes in response, glaring heatedly at him, the lust running wild her emerald green pools. She only seemed to realise, then, just how shallow her breathing was. She was practically panting in need.

Tipping her nose up at him, her glare worsened. She opened her mouth to say something snide again, and force him to knock it off, and it was then that Sasuke finally closed the gap between them, swallowing her complaints whole as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close, moving his mouth on hers in a frenzied, heated manner that she never thought him capable of.

And for the third time that night, all angry thoughts slipped from her mind, leaving nothing but pure, unadulterated desire in its place.

.

.

He was amazing.

That was all she could think about, as his lips moved over hers with the most precise movements, in a slow, lazy passion, and a feverish, burning lust, causing her insides to turn to mush from the pure intensity of it all. His touch left fire in its wake, everywhere he went, making her gasp and shudder and moan, body twisting pleasurably in his warm, soft hands. She found that he could tear a needy whimper out of her mouth by simply flicking her nipple with his thumb, and that he could turn that whimper into a soft cry of pleasure by doing the same with his tongue.

She was completely at his mercy.

“You’re being a prick,” she groaned, when he slipped a hand down to her butt, squeezing firmly, while his mouth sucked gently on a wet nipple, sending sweet shivers through her body.

He responded nothing, only tore his mouth away from her breast and licked a long strip of skin up to her neck, while the hand on her ass dipped beneath the underwear to squeeze her flesh with more insistence. She let out a clear moan, angling her head to the side.

_Gods, that felt good._

Somehow, her fingers had found their way into his hair, sifting through the tangles and tugging needily every time he did something she particularly liked.

And then his lips were on hers again, moving languidly, sweetly, and in earnest, sending her heart fluttering pleasantly in her chest. She sighed contently as he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip in silent request for entrance and acquiesced, taking pleasure in the way their tongues glided sensually against one another, in a most sinfully right sensation. She shuddered at the feelings it brought, running her fingers over his pointy ears.

 _Who knew elves could be this passionate?_ she asked herself, slipping a hand into his silky, beautiful hair again, while the other slipped past his collar to touch the naked skin of his back. Her nails raked along his scalp, and he groaned softly, surprising her. She did it again just to hear him make the sound once more.

The grin that started at her lips instantly slipped as he squeezed her ass again, pulling her to his pelvis. She literally  _felt_  him smirk against her mouth when her sense of domination faded.

Slowly, he pulled back, and freed both hands to slide them up her sides in a most seductive manner, making her breath hitch just a little. He brushed his lips to hers again, giving her one last deep, languid kiss, before smoothly drifting them over to her ear.

“Is that still a poor use of my mouth?” he whispered huskily, nibbling at her lobe.

_(“You damn elves,” she snarled, knocking her pile of fire wood to the floor in rebellion. “Always barking orders at everyone else who isn’t your own kind and thinking you have more knowledge than any other race out there.” She pointed a threatening finger at him. “I thought you were different than the rest of them, Sasuke! I thought you **respected**  us!” Her eyes flashed with fury, and she knocked him back a little with her strength. “Newsflash, Sasuke, we aren’t  **beneath**  you. And until you learn that, you better shut up and find a better way to use that mouth of yours instead of talking down to your  **friends**!”)_

_So that’s what this is about_ , she thought, exhaling sharply.

Half naked, and still breathless, Sakura’s eyes narrowed, and she grasped the collar of his thin white shirt tightly, touching her nose and forehead to his while she hissed challengingly, “Is that all you got, pretty boy? I’ve kissed dwarves with better tongue tricks than yours.”

He reacted instantly, eyes narrowing in offense, jaw tightening and teeth grinding together sharply in a surprising, rare display of anger, and she tensed at this, almost regretting having challenged him so strongly the moment his hands slid up to her thighs, squeezing them tight and shoving them open. Her heart jumped in her throat at the way his eyes went from angry to haughty, his mouth twisting in a wicked smirk.

She knew exactly what he was going to do.

He started with her neck, dropping a trail of light butterfly kisses down the slope of her throat, fingers skimming the sides of her breasts as he finally reached her pulse point and sucked on it softly, tongue swiping out to taste her sweaty skin. Then, his hands were molding her chest, pressing and kneading in the way he’d earlier just learned that she liked best. He continued his way down with his mouth through the valley of her breasts, pausing for a moment to look at her, before he smirked and took a quick detour to gently tug one of her nipples between his teeth. He instantly washed away the slight tinge of pain with a good stroke of his tongue, rolling the wet tip around the pebbled nub. She moaned at that and dug her fingers into his hair again.

He moved down her body and descended to the plains of her stomach unhurriedly, kisses growing hotter, wetter. She swallowed nervously when he ran his tongue along her navel, and her thighs trembled as he wrapped his hands around them, making it all too obvious where this was going. Her stomach flipped at the thought, heart racing harder.

Imagining Sasuke down there, elvish pride dropped and guard torn down, laving her up with his tongue and delving in her crevice, sending bolts of the most amazing sexual euphoria crashing through her body… it was one of the most arousing fantasies.

An elf striping down every secure wall of his, and going down on a dwarf? The very kind they always considered themselves superior to? She would call  _that_ glory.

Hair tickled her lower tummy, and she nearly gasped, feeling herself quiver with anticipation as Sasuke’s lips trailed over the band of her underwear, bringing his hands at her hipbones to fiddle with the ends. He grazed his perfect white teeth on the material, glancing up to look at her, his eyes flashing with satisfaction as she clenched at the silk sheets in response, making a little noise.

She clenched her teeth, wanting to tear that look of smugness off his face.

But then her panties were ripped off, and she froze, clenching the sheets tighter when his mouth fluttered over her soft thatch of glistening curls, fingers gently parting her open. A heavy pant fell from her lips when he neared her swollen nub, and she refrained herself from jerking her hips higher as his hot breath fanned over her most sensitive part, the feeling already sending tiny little shocks of pleasure flowing through her.

He drew nearer still, teasingly fluttering his lips there, wrapping his hands around her thighs again and pushing them open wider. She shut her eyes tightly, wrenching her head away, mouth dropped open to let out heavy pants.

“Oh…” she whimpered wantonly, waiting for him to finally,  _finally_  touch her in the way she’d been dying for him to. Her hands fluttered over her own breasts to quell some of the desire burning passionately within her, fingers teasing the puckered ends, one of her teeth digging into her bottom lip to keep in the faint whine threatening to fall out. She was at her limit. She was going to explode if he didn’t touch her now.

So when Sasuke didn’t move at all and instead lingered there, fingers rubbing gentle circles in the skin of her thighs, she couldn’t help herself from snapping her eyes open and springing up on her elbows, ready to snarl at him. But her words caught in her throat at the look on his face.

He was watching her carefully, intensely. Scrutinizing her face with the most careful attention, like he wanted to savor the look on her face, wanted to prolong the moment he’d been building up since the start. Torture her a little more, dominate her for a few more minutes. Like he wanted to engrave this very instant in his mind and remember it for the rest of his life.

She wondered why it meant so much to him.

But then his mouth was there, and her hands shot out to grasp the pillow behind her, all thoughts forgotten as her hips jerked softly towards him, head thrown back while a sharp cry left her mouth. One of his hands flew out to her tummy to keep her steady, and she nearly jumped in surprise, hooded eyes flying down to look at him again.

A heavy blush dusted her cheeks at the sight of the elf’s face buried between her thighs, his tuff of dark hair hiding his sinful actions, while pointy ears stuck out from beneath. The hand on her stomach was warm and strong, touch like liquid lava, causing her insides to squirm and knot tightly.

What would their families think of them, if they knew about this?

Panting softly, Sakura bit her tongue to reign in a moan, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of him between her quivering thighs, working on her mercilessly. Her arms trembled when a harsh shudder ran through her, one induced by his tongue stroking with the most amazing precision on her bundle of nerves.

She couldn’t believe he was so good at this. Couldn’t believe he was even doing to her in the first place. Sasuke, the master of apathy who controlled his emotions better than anyone she’d ever met? Sasuke, the perfect warrior, the elf who dedicated all his time to war and battle and justice, who was looked upon as exemplary by the rest of his kind?

His tongue flicked at her bud gently, circling it, and she stiffened, fisting the pillow tighter in her hands and digging her heels into the mattress, his name leaving her lips in a gasp of bliss.

_Gods in hell—_

“ _Ahn_ …” she keened, as the hand on her stomach dipped down to her folds, stroking along the length of her center in a gentle caress, while his mouth closed around her throbbing bud, sucking gently. She trembled when he circled his long finger around her opening, teasing the sensitive entrance. When his tongue swirled around that part of her, she arched her back a little, and cried out, “Don’t stop!”

He responded by laving her up with his tongue again, the action sending another feverish wave of pleasure through her. Whimpering softly, and in need of more stimulation, she slipped her own hands down to the swell of her breasts and squeezed, letting out another clear, vulnerable cry when repeated his move with a little more force, causing her back to arch violently, this time. The hand tracing her folds snapped back to her stomach, pushing her back down hastily, trying to keep her under his control, and she acquiesced at the second try, gasping in air that her lungs suddenly found themselves in lack of.

“ _Vanya onna_ ,” she heard him whisper through the haze of her pleasure-filled mind, in his strange, elegant mother tongue, his lips brushing lightly against her over-sensitized center. His hot breath stirred her wet skin and brought on a long shudder of delight.

“The hell are you muttering about,” she mumbled breathily, sliding her hands down from her breasts to slip into his soft, dark locks, fingers skimming briefly over his pointy ears.

_(she never would admit, but she loved his ears—cute and expressive and a little sexy. one of the things that fascinated her the most about his body… but he would never know about that.)_

A lazy smile graced his lips, and he brushed his mouth over her bundle of nerves again, relishing in the way she stiffened and exhaled shakily. Giving her a few tiny quick flicks of her tongue, he raised his gaze to look at her and pressed down on her stomach to get her attention. When his intense, seductive gaze locked with hers clouded with pure, mind-fogging desire, he put a careful kiss to the spot just above her bud and softly said, “Nothing of importance,  _dwarf_.”

“Then  _stop talking_  and finished what you started,  _elf_ ,” she hissed, tugging so harshly at his hair that she almost forced his head backwards.

A gruff groan passed his lips at that, eyes slipping shut in either pain or pleasure—but she wasn’t quite sure which. She felt a wave of affection rush through her when one of his eyes squinted open, looking awed, while he murmured, in a tone almost fond, “Your kind always has been so greedy for everything.”

The manner in which he’d said it caused her grip to loosen, and within a moment’s breath, he’d slipped his elegant tongue back onto her nub again, swirling and flicking and stroking in tandem with her breaths, drawing away, for the countless time that night, all thoughts from her mind. She moaned feverishly at his touch, grinding herself against his mouth, fingers slipping in his dark locks once again to run her nails along his scalp in a gesture of pure appreciation and encouragement. Her stomach quivered when he made that sound again, the one that was deep and genuine and  _thrilled_  at what she had done.

He really did adore when she did that, it seemed, because it was only then that the motions of his mouth on her became aggressive and insistent.

Pants fell heavy from her lips as he buried his face deeper between her thighs, growing bolder in his strokes and his sucks and his flicks, putting on more pressure and growing more precise. He no longer eased on the motions, wanting her completely submitted and void of any thought, wanting to finally drive her over the edge. The bolts of euphoria brought on by his oral assault left her breathless and shaking like never before, eyes rolling to the back of her head, with sporadic moans and weak cries tearing out of her throat.

Her legs fell open to his zealous touch, boneless and helpless to the intense, intense feelings of bliss coursing through her. She was so close.

She hadn’t even realized he’d dragged her legs over his shoulders until he’d shoved her towards him a little more, burying his face deeper one last time, intensifying everything. Her heels dug into his back, mouth falling open in a silent cry.

“Sasuke,” she moaned breathlessly, digging her nails harder into his scalp. She felt the knots of her stomach wind tighter and tighter, at every stroke and every suck, making her muscles tenser and tenser and  _tenser_ —until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh gods, Sasuke,  _Sasuke_ —”

Everything snapped, and her entire body stiffened, immobilized by the sheer waterfall of the most gratifying pleasure crashing through her, shattering reality and sending her flying through a world of pure, perfect, everlasting bliss. For one long burst of a moment, she wasn’t aware of anything but the simple, god-awful pleasure coursing through her brain, through her muscles, through her nerves—through every entire cell in her body. She laid there writhing in the sheets, moaning, shouting, and grinding to the ecstasy, unable to catch the look of admiration in Sasuke’s hooded eyes as he steadied her with his hands on her hips, drawing out her pleasure with slow, gentle caresses of his tongue.

And when she finally found her senses again, panting like all air had left her lungs, trembling and quivering like she’d just fought the longest, toughest battle of her life, she couldn’t help but to grin—content and utterly satisfied.

 _Stupid elves,_  she thought affectionately, drawing a hand to her racing heart and making efforts to catch her breath.  _Always so perfect at everything._

A soothing kiss to her inner thigh drew her away from her mellowed mind, and she let her eyes fall to the man still settled comfortably between her legs, those of which were still thrown over his lean shoulders. Her eyes softened at the sight of him brushing his lips over her skin slowly, gently, like a lover expressing tender affection in the aftermath of some passionate lovemaking.

When he noticed that she had come down from her high enough to be aware of her surroundings, he trailed his lips down to her mound and laid a final, wet, languid kiss there, keeping their eyes locked together. Her breath hitched a little.

For a moment, it was almost tender between them.

But everything was ruined when he smirked and softly asked, “Still think those dwarves had better tongue tricks than I do?”

Growling lowly, she gritted her teeth and lunged at him with a snarl—but Sasuke was the fastest man she knew of and was back on his feet well before her fingers could even reach him. She watched him walk away with a scowl, hating the way he could seem so cool and collected mere minutes after they had shared such an intimate moment.

But before he’d walked out the door, Sakura called out confidently, “This isn’t over!”

Sasuke paused and turned to look at her over his shoulder, black eyes smoky and hot, before the barest of smirk graced his lips. His thumb reached up to wipe the remains of her wetness there, smirk growing wider, and then he dipped the finger into his mouth and sucked thoughtfully, eyes darkening as he murmured with promise, “Not by a long shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vanya onna = beautiful/fair creature in Tolkien's Quelnyan elven language.


End file.
